The Lost Experience clues/July 14
Return to the [[The Lost Experience clues#July 2006|'main clue page']] for The Lost Experience. Rachel Blake cover blogs update Rachel has updated her cover blog to discuss Paris, France. She mentions in regard to her tourism that "nobody can stop her" (probably a sly comment to the Hanso Foundation) and that her travelling in the middle of the night to France is "another story" (in reality, it is to get there in time for her meet with GidgetGirl). Rachel Blake France 01 Rachel links us to sublymonal.com with a username and password rblake milkcartonman In the post there is this image http://stophanso.rachelblake.com/img/crying/Week4_Post3.jpg Video *Go to sublymonal and type in listen. Then click on Talib Kweli and when it starts to play his song click on his right eye (our left). Then use the rblake and milkcartonman user/password combo. You will then be shown Persephone's most recent video **Seemingly due to traffic, Sublymonal re-directed to Coca cola.com for part of July 14. Here is a backup site to subLYMONal *This reveals that the planned meeting with GidgetGirl (Darla Taft) did not happen because she was in a car "accident" with Hugh McIntyre. *The video concludes with Rachel hearing gunshots, a knock on her door, and the phone ringing - she hides under the bed and the video cuts out. Mel0Drama Earlier in the day, Mel0Drama commented on the Blake boards that she had received a "disturbing video". At the time, it was thought that this was yet another fake user masquerading as in-game 1) Rachel? Are you there? I was sent a video of you from an email account I don't recognize. The video is disturbing. I'm afraid for you. Did you send it to me? 2) Rachel, I'm taking your silence as a call for help. I know you wanted to make sure these videos are secure, but I think people need to see this video. I'm putting it where a lot of people can find it. I only hope you're not... no, I have to stop with the bad thoughts! listen, look and watch 3) Okay. I've calmed down... one last try. I've set up the username/pass as the email directed me to. If it was really you who sent it, Rachel, post them to your blog. If I don't hear from you in one hour, I'll have to take matters into my own hands. I hope I'm not playing into their hands. Gosh. Worried again. *It appears that Mel0Drama uploaded the video, as s/he says "listen, look and watch," which are the steps to see the video'' New Retrievers of Truth thread A new forum thread has been posted on the ROT message board discussing "atrocities on Broadband Stores". The thread discusses how BroadBandBeatnik added the Hanso ad to the Broadband stories and how they suspect he's gone to the dark side. A new broadband story has been posted on the Hanso Foundation. It is the fourth story over in the top column (simply the one with the Hanso logo on). Mittelwerk discusses how Verizon broadband is a necessity when "uploading and downloading vast quantities of information" including emails, video conferencing, etc. and promotes the broadband service. There does not seem to be any clues hidden in the video. July 14